技能
技能是玩家的屬性，透過特定的行動或工具來提升技能。提高技能同時也會提升某些工具的熟練度，還有解開新的製作配方。It should be noted that any crafting recipes learned through leveling up will not be accessible until after your next save/the following day. Each skill has ten levels, and at level 5 and level 10 players will select from one of two specific buffs to specialize into. These specializations take effect immediately; for example, the Level 5 Fisher specialization will increase the selling price of fish put into the shipping box the previous night. All skills need the following experience points to increase skill level: A variety of skills can be temporarily improved by eating specific foods. These skills will appear as a buff icon next to the player clock in the user interface. Skills can be viewed in the player skill tab in the game pause menu. The information in this page includes known methods for obtaining skill experience. There might be other methods to gain experience for each skill that are currently unknown. 農業 Farming Farming Skill is gained by harvesting crops. Caring for animals also adds experience: Petting, milking, and shearing farm animals all give 5 experience. Hoe and watering can usage does not give experience by itself. Each level grants +1 proficiency to the hoe and watering can. Each crop harvested is worth experience points based on the value of the crop. The values of each crop are as follows: Harvesting foragable plants you grow on your farm counts as 3 foraging experience points per plant rather than farming experience points. Your experience level is increased once you sleep if you have harvested enough crops that day and you are able to gain multiple levels per night. 採礦 Mining Mining skill is increased by using the pickaxe tool to break rocks. Each level adds +1 to pickaxe proficiency. Different rock types give different numbers of experience points, although the exact values are yet to be confirmed. 採集 Foraging Foraging skill is increased both by gathering foraged goods, and by wood from trees chopped with an axe tool. Each level adds +1 axe proficiency. Note: Stumps, saplings, and fallen timber do NOT increase skill. Forage items grown on your farm (i.e. from spring seeds) give 3 foraging experience points when harvested. Foraging items harvested off your farm give 7 exp. Chopping down a tree gives 12 exp, and removing hardwood stumps and logs gives 25 exp each. These values have not been confirmed in game. 釣魚 Fishing Fishing skill is increased by fishing using a fishing pole. Also increases from harvesting from a Crab Pot. Each level adds +1 fishing rod proficiency. The amount of experience earned for each caught fish is as follows: (Quality of fish (stars) + 1) * 3 + Fish Difficulty (a value from 5-110 depending on the fish) / 3 This number is multiplied by 1.2 if you also have a treasure, 1.4 if it was perfect and 5 if it was a boss fish. For e.g. a regular quality sardine (difficulty 30) would net you (0+1)*3+30/3 = 13 xp. Crab pots net you 5 xp each time you collect from them (no matter what is collected). Fishing trash with the fishing pole gives 3 XP. The xp required for leveling up is the same as for all skills: 戰鬥 Combat Combat skill is increased by fighting monsters. Each level adds +5 health points. Tested crit chance with +50% Scout skill and two +10% crit chance rings. Chance to crit is multiplicative not additive: around 5-10% max * 1.5 * 1.1 * 1.1 with all boosts, not 50% + 10% + 10% = 70%. The following table lists the experience points gained for killing the indicated monster. There are a few monsters missing (i.e. sludges and purple slimes). Category:未完整